Striking Noon
by SARXII
Summary: Renesmee starts school and finds her new, human life very appealing. She feels more and more drawn to Jacob, but she's worried he doesn't feel the same. Will she turn to her other life? What happens when a new war begins, and everyone's threatened? R/J.
1. Preface

**Striking Noon**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Preface**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. I wasn't supposed to die. Eternity, I thought I had. But I could never have imagined a better death than this. Dying with the one I loved seemed like the best way to go.

They stared at us with hungry eyes. The human blood in our veins sang to them like a siren at sea. We both were tainted, impure, but they didn't mind. This kill would be a good one for them.

He held me closer. I held him closer. We didn't want to fight. We couldn't win. We just wanted to hold each other to the very end.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first venture into Twilight fanfiction, and book fanfiction at all. It always seemed weird to write on something that had already been in written form, but my mind wouldn't let me not continue the story of Jacob and Renesmee. So, here is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it:)

**Striking Noon**

**kagomes-wanna-be**

**Chapter One:  
Nervous**

There were butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was from nerves or excitement, but my knees were shaking. I could barely swallow down any of the eggs my mom was forcing me to eat. I had spent the day before picking outfits with Alice instead of hunting, and now I was paying the consequences with human food.

I felt a fiery hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jacob smiling down at me. A new set of butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "Don't look so glum," he told me. "It's not going to be that bad. I promise."

"I know. I'll be fine." He smiled his bright smile at me and moved to the stove to get himself a plate of eggs. My eyes followed his movements, but my mind was elsewhere.

It was my first day of school. Ever. I was entering high school as a sophomore along with my parents, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were going to be juniors. No one seemed overly enthused about going to high school again except for Alice; she'd been gibbering about impressing new people with her outfits for weeks. I'd gotten caught up in the entire mess, which inadvertently led me to my eggs."

"I wish you were going with me," I muttered, staring at the yellow mash I was making on my plate. I always felt more comfortable when Jacob was around. He wasn't like the rest of my family. He was certainly family, but not the overprotective kind like everyone else. He was sort of like a fun cousin.

"You know I look too old for high school," he said, chuckling gently. "You'll be fine."

He reached across the table and rested his hand on top of mine. I felt my face heat up, and the visions of TV movies where the new kid became the object of ridicule that had been playing through my mind involuntarily slipped into his.

"Renesmee!" he gasped out. I jerked my hand away from his. I hated it when he used my real name. "Don't think like that, okay? High school really isn't that bad. It's actually fun sometimes. You'll be way cooler than all those kids anyway."

I couldn't look at him. He probably thought I was sulking. But in all honestly, I was just trying to hide my blush.

I can't say when exactly Jacob's touches had begun taking this effect on me, but it hadn't started too long before that morning. It was still so strange. Jacob and I had always touched, always held hangs; partly because we were such good friends and partly because I simply liked communicating more that way. It had always been convenient and nice. But now it was... too nice.

"You know he's right, honey." I jumped at the sound of my father's voice. When had he come in? "you shouldn't worry. And if they really don't like you 'cause you're new, then they'll love you because you're too beautiful not to."

I blushed again, but for a new reason. My father could read thoughts, and I knew that. As a girl who had gone through the short, but real pains of prepubescency, there are certain thoughts that you don't want your father to know and certain thoughts that your father doesn't want to know. So, to spare us both, I learned to not think certain thoughts around him. But it only worked if I knew he was there.

I looked at his face, trying to see whether or not he had heard my thoughts about Jacob. His face betrayed nothing, however. There was only his smile.

"Thanks dad," I muttered, and returned to mashing the remainder of my eggs, thinking only of the yellow substance.

The kitchen began filling quickly, the whole of my family taking up seats at the table or lounging on the counters. There was a buzz about the new school (mostly from Alice, though) and going back over everyone's cover stories. I was the newest edition to the family. I was my father's younger sister. We had been separated from each other when our parents died, and it had taken them z year to find me. I could only assume that giving me the isolation story would be to help my sure-to-be social awkwardness.

Other than the fact that I had never been around large groups of people (or anyone my own age), I was all set. Carlisle and Alice worked to get all of my papers in order, and my father had spent the last 4 years being my teacher, and I was now far beyond the education of a high school sophomore. But suddenly, as the final hour ticked closer, I felt everything I had learned and studied beginning to slip out of grasp. I began running geometry equations through my head.

I heard a chuckle and looked up. It was my dad laughing, but everyone else was staring at me, too. I was suddenly very aware of myself. "What?" I croaked out, worried as to their gazes.

"You were totally blanked out," Emmett said.

"Are you alright darling?" Esme asked.

"What were you thinking about?" It was Carlisle that time, followed by Jasper with, "You felt overwhelmed."

I looked at my father, but he just smiled. He was leaving me to explain this one himself. "I was, um," I cleared my throat and found the tree outside the window suddenly very interesting. "Going over geometry."

Now it was everyone's turn to laugh. Emmett chortled, Jasper huffed, Esme giggled, and Alice tinkled her little bell of a laugh. "High school's simple," Rosalie stated matter-of-factly. "You should be more worried about not killing your fellow peers than math."

"We made sure that you were well prepared for this. You know everything you need to," Carlisle reassured me.

"Yeah, if anything," Emmett offered, "you'll need to play dumb. I don't think you should even know geometry yet."

I laughed with him on that one. Playing dumb hadn't actually occurred to me before. It would be interesting to be smarter than everyone around me. Nearly everyone in the room had decades of education behind them. I had... it wasn't even worth saying.

"I don't think that's the problem, though," my mom interjected from beside me. "This isn't just classes and humans to her. I'm sure that those of us who had that first, real high school experience can remember how overwhelming it was. I don't think there's anything we can say to make her feel calmer." Smiled at me softly and I smiled back.

The room was suddenly quiet as everyone took that in. I looked around and saw that most of the faces were contemplative in their frozen, statuesque states. My mom, Jacob, and Emmett were the only ones who had that "real high school experience" she had talked about, and their faces were bordering nostalgia.

Jacob was the one who suddenly came to life, and he gaped up at me. "Is that really it, Nessie?" he asked. "Are you nervous just 'cause it's high school?"

"Well... Yeah, I guess," I was muttering, but I knew that everyone could hear me fine. "I just don't know what to expect... Plus, what if I'm not done growing? What if I have another spurt in 3 months and suddenly look 20? We'd all be on the move again and I'd ruin this for everyone."

"Nessie," Carlisle said, his voice warm and melting. "That's why we waited so long to enroll you in school. That's why we stayed in Alaska for nearly 2 years after you'd stopped growing. You're done, I promise you."

I sighed, but nodded my head. "Okay."

"Great!" Alice's chipper voice caught everyone off guard as she jumped off the counter. "Now let's move onto more superficial things." I watched as my plate disappeared from in front of me, replaced by an Alice sitting Indian style.

"Like?" I asked, already grinning. I liked talking to Alice about girly things. It was fun.

With the big problem behind us, most of the people left the room to finish getting ready.

"Like your outfit," she said, looking down at my torn, faded jeans and green sweater. "I really think you picked out the perfect one for a first day. Not too flashy, but still good looking. You'll have all the guys staring."

I heard two growls resound from elsewhere in the house. My mom laughed softly before reaching over and playing with my hair. "I do like this haircut," she said, pulling at my curls.

I smiled and shook my head. The bobbed curls bounced around me merrily. "Alice did a great job," I complimented. "We just have to keep it this length." Despite the fact that I had stopped growing, my hair still did. Very rapidly, too.

Esme popped her head into the room, smiling as she said, "Alright ladies, time to go to school."

We walked out into the family room. Dad handed me and mom our backpacks as Jasper handed Alice hers. I slipped it on, trying it out for the first time. It was weird, but not unbearable.

"Bella, we'll meet you out there," my dad said suddenly. Mom turned to look at us, raising an eyebrow. He just smiled and she went in the garage with the others.

I turned to face him and he took my face in his hands. I looked at him strangely and flashed him the image from my perspective, confusion evident.

He smiled his trademark crooked smile and looked me over once more. "I just wanted to get a good memory of the way my baby girl looked on her first day of high school."

I groaned wearily, rolling my eyes. "I hope you don't plan on doing this every first day of high school I'm going to have, Dad."

"Just this one," he promised and kissed my forehead. "And remember, I'm Edward now."

I groaned once more and he left. I smiled gently as he walked away, before becoming obviously aware of the other presence in the room. I turned toward the inside of the room. Jacob was sitting in an armchair across from me. He was on the edge of it, looking read to walk somewhere, but whether it was to me or the door I wasn't sure.

Suddenly, I felt awkward. I didn't know what to say, and my throat felt dry. I didn't want to say goodbye to him. I wanted to stay here with him, or have him come with me, anything I could do for him to still be with me. Anything to still feel his warmth.

I eventually managed a wave and a quiet "Bye."

He smiled softly, his eyes never leaving mine. He nodded his head, telling me to have a good day at school.

I smiled and left.

**AN: **Well I really hope you guys liked it. I tried to stay true to the characters, and I think I did a pretty good job, but I'm still not sure if I did it very well. Please let me know what you think:)

kagomes-wanna-be

Go, be merry, and review.


End file.
